


Horsing Around

by K0mpt210



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Horses, Human, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, ponyta - Freeform, rapidash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0mpt210/pseuds/K0mpt210
Summary: A ponyta and his Jockey get together for what has become a regular event, what happens when something unexpected happens?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riotstarter1214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/gifts).



> A request I got over here. It sounded kinky and well I don't think I need to say anymore. Anyway as I always say I'd love to hear what you guys think about it and even any criticisms about it! :D  
> My requests are still open but my ability to do them is restricted by life and everything that comes with it, don't let that stop you though from asking though!

Alexa closed the door to the stables behind her, already she felt tingles of taboo anticipation. She couldn’t help it. It had only been a year since she’d found that first video with pokemon, a couple of months since she’d finally broken down and acted on her fantasies, and a few days since she first went all the way with her ponyta, Scout. The flaming pony was already getting excited from his stall, he could smell her and her growing desire.

“Hey there big boy.” She whispered huskily, taking his head into her chest and using her hands to stroke and soothe him.  
He was always an excitable pokemon, she found that out the hard way when she started raising him. Sometimes it made him more trouble then was worth but she could never think of raising a different horse. Scout was one of a kind after all, her ponyta just like how she was his jockey.  
He neighed happily, the touch was comforting, helping to calm him yet even needier for her touch. He pushed his head against her, forcing her hands to embrace further up his mane which she was happy to do. She moved forward and using her hands, brushed his fur, the short fur doing little to hide his strong muscles as she reached down his neck and towards withers. It was a tradition for many horse enthusiasts to brush and groom their equine, her and Scout were no exception and they both took pride in the healthy shine his coat had because of it.

Alexa had no problems in admitting she’d have no problems with brushing his fur for hours and in some cases she had done just that. Her parents had no problems letting a smart pokemon him into the house during the day and on stressful afternoons letting him in and spending it watching the latest shows as she basked in the fire-types warmth while keeping that coat in check was the perfect way to destress in her eyes. She’d promised him he’d have complete freedom to stay in their home when she finally moved out though that probably wouldn’t be for a few more years, uni and all that. 

Getting on top of her thoughts she came back to the gentle horse she was brushing, as much as they both enjoyed this ritual it wasn’t what she was here for and they both knew it, their rising lust could only keep things static for so long. She made her way further down his back, slowly to enjoy more of his fur against her fingers, they had all the time in the world after all and enjoying each other company was something they always made time for. She went past his strong flanks, past his and down his barrel, and down to his hidden treasures on her knees. The hot and heavy balls of the horse, now in her vision.

The sight always made her tingle, just the raw feral masculinity it gave off reminded her why she only held lust for horses or more specifically Scout. She crawled a bit further under him, until his nuts were practically on top of her, she could feel their heat, smell their pure scent. God it was hot and something she happily made known to Scout. Pressing her face up against them she inhaled his scent, the musty and somewhat spicy scent was something she could only describe as his. Despite keeping him well washed that scent somehow still lingered around his sack which she loved, she practically addicted to it.  
She gave herself a moment, maybe two to enjoy the heavy, virile balls against her face she started to kiss and run her tongue against them gently, one of her hands keeping them in place while the stroked his belly to make sure he knew she was still there. She could tell he was enjoying her actions too; she’d learnt what he liked after all and each shift of his body and the slow growth of his thick shaft were the most obvious signs she’d noticed since they’d started their tryst. Her attention shifted from heavy nut to nut, keeping things from getting stale and giving each one their due attention. They wouldn’t escape her hungry mouth and roving tongue, every inch deserved the same amount of worship and Alexa was devoted in showing her love to him, the fact she was making him happy always brought her joy.

A whiny came above her. Scout’s way of saying he wanted attention elsewhere too, specifically the speckled shaft that was over a foot long and throbbing above her and who was she to say no? She made her way towards his sheath, letting her tongue create a trail towards the base of his shaft. There was a moment of anticipation before she connected with the member, more of the spicy taste hit her tastebuds and she was once again enthralled by the ponyta’s intoxicating musk. With practised movement she made her way up to medial ring while Scout was huffing and neighing needily, he was clearly enjoying what she was doing and it only made him want to return the pleasure to his jockey time and time over given the chance.

A kiss on that thick medial ring, a lick going across it, a gentle squeeze on those magnificent balls. Each subtle show of affection added onto each other, creating a sensual display of love for the equine but she wasn’t happy just giving attention to the one area. She let go of his balls, the free hand moving to the shaft as she moved back, the hand on his barrel never leaving even as it went against his fur as her licks and kisses made their way towards that leaking tip of his.

Alexa could barely contain her own desires, the more time she spent under his magnificent member, the more she wanted him in her but that would have to wait. She had to get him ready and then herself, his size was definitely something not made for human insertion. Not that they cared, they made it work in the past they can make it work again. Wrapping her lips around the head she shuddered at the dirty thrill.

The taste of his pre hit her first, it was a more refined taste compared to musk but no less as delicious. She spent a good few moment appreciating his blunt head and pre, running her tongue around the flat tip and against the opening that held the sticky bounty she coveted. Once she was sure she had a solid taste of his pre on her tongue she started to push his head a little further into her mouth, only to where she was comfortable with it. As much as she wished she could, deepthroating that monster was something currently beyond her limits. Not that she didn’t try now and again.

Scout was getting antsy, his hooves kept hitting the ground as he enjoyed her attention. Having her down there was always an amazing experience and while he’d be happy letting her enjoy herself to her hearts content, he wanted me and knew that she did too. Giving a loud whiney he let her know that he was ready to move onto the next step. Nothing changed for a second, then two, before she extracted herself from the juicy girth, giving one last kiss on his tip.

She picked herself up, the hand that rested on his body followed and was joined by her other hand as she made her way in front of him before finally letting go of him once she was in his sight. With a lust filled smirk she started to take off her clothes, taking them off as sensually as she could without hindering how fast she stripped. Soon enough she’d gotten rid of the last of her clothes, the panties in her hand dropping lifelessly onto the floor and revealing just how hot and bothered she was now. Her thighs were dripping with desire and practically glowed a healthy red, who wanted it more between them was impossible to tell.

She placed moved the bench from out of it’s hiding place and into the open, quickly laying down on it, presenting her body to her pokemon lover. Scout wasted no time, quickly nodding his head against her lips, if she was addicted to his scent then he was addicted to hers. A long tongue struck her wet slit, making her gasp at the sudden pleasure rushing through her. It struck again, giving the same pleasure before striking again. Every time she could feel a wonderful pleasure shocking up her spine and while she got used to the rhythm and sensation it didn’t lose its pleasure. The rhythm was broken when the long tongue slide into her folds and the now small gasps was turned into a low groan.

Scout considered him an expert in her body by now. He’d spent the same amount of time mapping out how best to please her as she did to him and it showed. His thick tongue pressed down and writhed about in all her sensitive spots, the noises and movements she made let him know exactly how good he was doing. Any other forms of communication just wasn’t needed. As much as he enjoyed causing her body to overload with lust it wasn’t what either of them were there form, one last lick to savour and Scout pulled himself back and reared up before letting his body fall against hers.

The fire horse now solidly on top of her she could feel him begin to buck and jerk his thick shaft up and against her, hitting against her lips in only the 2nd attempt. She bit her lip in anticipation, her fantasy would be realised once more in just a few more moments. She waited but nothing came, his head was pressing against her firmly but not enough to go in. He was teasing her. “Oh come on, don’t make me beg!” she mewled as she pushed her hips back against him.  
Scout just whinnied playfully, he wanted her to say it. He wanted her to tell him that she wanted him, that their desires were the same. He barely could hold himself against her until then, he knew she’d tell him though. He knew they felt the same way but getting it reaffirmed felt like it was the first time again each time, knowing their feelings were mutual was it’s own, special feeling.

“Fine you big dummy, give it to me. The way only you can.” She giggled, accepting his wishes and pressing her hips against that head of his, he was lucky he was hers.  
All of a sudden, the heavy head pushed against her more, harder and harder until it popped into her passage. She cried out at being stretched by the thick head and the shaft that followed it. She swore she could never get used to that feeling of being stuffed so full by that magnificent length. It stopped somewhere a few inches in, she could feel the hot desire he had for her as he readjusted his footing before pushing into her again. She moaned as she felt his ring slip past her along with yet more of his member. Pushing it deep enough that she could feel it pushing her belly against the bench.  
A third shove didn’t come, slowly the ponyta began to extract himself from her slowly until he’d taken out over half of his buried length. There was no wait as he thrust into her. The heavy intruder once against stretching out her insides as it had countless times before. Heat filled moans filled the stable as he started to work himself in and out of her, slowly working more inches into her body. Laying it’s claim over her in a way only their intimate encounters could give. 

Alexa was in heaven. No matter how many times it happened it felt exactly like she’d fantasied all those months ago. The huge animalistic member grinding against her walls, pressing against every spot of pleasure it thundered past, and throbbing so hotly she wondered if ponyta’s control of flames also extended to what laid between their legs. She couldn’t get enough of it, enough of him, her Scout. The pumping of his hips into her only reaffirming this.

Eventually the hard weight of his balls slapped against her hips, pulling back to reality and with it another layer of satisfaction. She’d take him fully again. When they first fucked, she struggled to even take his medial ring when combined with how thick that beast of a shaft was and now with some effort and coaxing, they were able to fully hilt his dick into her pussy. Even now it was a struggle to make it fit but with both wanting it as bad as they did it was only a matter of time and with it he could get into a confidant pace. The strong hips of his able to slide his equine member in and out of her lithe body firmly, letting his shaft slide out of her until only the tip remained before a rough push back in, sending a ripple across her rear and up her spine, only to come out as a moan of pleasure.

Alexa sometimes wondered why she wasn’t like normal girls but every time she felt the hot girth of the ponyta above her pushing into her she remembered. There was nothing better. Even as hot pre pumping out of his length, serving to help that monster slide in and out of her and make her insides feels like they were on fire with the only cure being more. She couldn’t help her hips pushing upwards, greedily accepting his girth when her pushed in, pushing deep within her core and creating an outline on her stomach.

She was losing herself quickly to the pleasure, her position on the bench meant that she could relax the rest of her body while they mated and gave her easy access to playing with herself. She slid a hand between her spread hips as she started to play with her clit, letting it add to the mind melting pleasure. She was getting closer to an inescapable orgasm and she welcomed it with open arms. That was, until Scout start to glow.

Alexa couldn’t believe what was happening at first but it’s very hard to deny it when he was right on top of and balls deep inside of her. She cried out when he started to change. She could feel him start to grow and with making her body stretch, the horse that once stood just over a meter growing into a much larger beast. He was evolving. She wished it was slower so she could try to get used to him but the nature of pokemon meant that was pretty much impossible.

The heavy shaft inside of her grew, spreading her lips taught around the shaft and stretching out her insides even more as they were moulded to what was the new length and thickness of Scout as he grew from a ponyta into a much bigger, more noble rapidash. If she wasn’t trying to hold back the pain of being spread so much she’d have been in awe at his transformation. After all a pokemon’s evolution was the ultimate proof that they’d been raised well.

Then, as soon as it had started, Scout stopped glowing, his transformation into his new form complete. The newly evolved rapidash took his time to get used to the new frame, height, and strength he was granted, staying stone still as the felt the uncomfortable squirming of his human below him. The once tight passage now strangling his girth, huffing at the new tightness, waiting for a signal or to stop.  
Alexa saw stars. She could swear he’d more than doubled in length and thickness inside of her. It certainly pushed her pass what she’d consider her limits. The newly thickened shaft had grown up against her cervix, pushing hard enough to force it’s way through and embedding itself safely in her womb. He’d grown so much that her hips were no longer resting against the bench. As soon as she could comprehend anything more then how full she was it was the first thing she noticed, followed quickly by the worried stillness of her partner.

“I’m alright for now, start slow.” She told him, placing a hand back against his belly to comfort and let him know she was still there.  
He still didn’t move, not until she repeated herself. He cared more for his jockey then he did his pleasure, they didn’t have to do it after all. They wanted to and that knowledge gave him the confidence to start to rock his hips, slowly at first. Ears perked to hear whatever noises she’d make and with enough care to stop if things started to become too much.

Luckily or unluckily for her body she didn’t show signs of great pain. Sure her insides being rearranged stung but so did the first time she took him. She shuddered and panted at just how much he’d had buried into her, slowly getting used to the new body that stood above her. The pain faded, slowly, very slowly but the pleasure returned faster, building on top of what was already there and filling in all the voids left by the pain. She patted his belly confidently, letting him know she was finally ready. Ready for more.

Scout didn’t need to be told twice, barely a moment after she let him know he started to push his shaft out of her, jerking her back a little thanks to how tightly her lips gripped against his shaft. He only pulled a couple of inches out but it was enough, when he thrusted back in Alexa’s body shuddered and she moaned out loudly. The human squeezed down hard against him and he almost stopped there again but once more Alexa’s words gave him the confidence to continue and he repeated his actions.

Alexa felt like it was her first time with him again, the huge length burying itself deep inside of her, further than any other human could, than anyone else had ever buried themselves before. The taboo knowledge that she was being ruined for anyone else, but her partner sent a dirty shudder down her body and turned the reason she was playing with her clit from heightening the pleasure, to providing a distraction as she got used to the size. She thought about how deep it was inside of her, how much she could feel it bulging out her midriff, how much more she’d be worshipping next time, how much more her horse would have grown and all thanks to their relationship.

What started as testing inches slowly became more confidant thrusts, more inches were pulled out and forced back into her. Her cervix barely having time to rest and resist the next heavy impact that came from his feral body. The cycle repeated. Their pace grew from tentative to a messy rhythm and even then, it grew more fervous. Alexa herself was getting close, her body had recovered enough to prioritise pleasure over pain and she was struggling to keep herself together as she waited for what she craved the most. His pleasure, his orgasm, his claim.

Scout was barely keeping himself composed, taking all he had to stop himself from rutting the smaller female like she was just a mare in heat. While he’d let himself go without thought beforehand his new size was something that couldn’t just be ignored. There was newfound strength he wasn’t used to which made his thrusts erratic at the best of times, either too fast or too slow as he struggled to find the right pace. It wasn’t helped by the mounting pleasure that was growing from the whole of his crotch.

“I’m close baby…” she breathed out to him after what felt like a lifetime of discovery and pleasure. “Please finish quickly, I… I want us to come together…” she added, putting the final nail into the coffin and putting his task in front of him.  
Release was something he also wanted and badly, her words being the final hurdle that stopped him from taking like just another mare. With his restraint gone he wasted no time in speeding up, taking her quickly and deeply, each heavy thrust making his heavy balls smack against her thighs with heavy thuds. Snorting with overexertion as he raced towards his goal, exactly like he was bred to do.

There was only a victorious whiney when it happened. Then a hard thrust into her beaten body as purposeful throbs came from his buried length. Alexa moaned out as she felt the torrent start to flood into her, the thought of knowing her pokemon was coming in her giving her the purpose to let herself fall over the edge of her own climax. As her insides were quickly filled with hot, thick, and virile stud cream she came, her stretched body beginning to squeeze and tense up against his pulsing balls. Quickly filled to capacity her body began to inflate from the huge payload, first showing as a small bulge against the giant equine length before more was added and the definition of his member was lost to the continuous waves.

Alexa blinked. She felt full, very full. She tried to move and gasped as she felt the presence of something deep inside of her, refusing to move. She quickly remembered everything leading up to this moment and realised that she must have lost consciousness for a second and that stalwart feeling was the flared head of her newly evolved rapidash, Scout still buried deep inside of her, his orgasm still not over just yet. Even her own hadn’t completely gone down and she felt her body occasionally clamp down against him.

Her belly was growing taught with how much seed he was giving her. It wasn’t uncommon for her to have some sort of belly after what they did but this was the first time it was so big. She didn’t know how to feel about it aside from completeness. The feeling of being loved so much it showed literally was never something she thought she’d expect yet here she was. She didn’t want it to end but her fatigue was something she couldn’t deny at this point.

It felt like an eternity before anything happened. Slowly however Scout began to move backwards, the huge, flared head now soft enough to squeeze past her strict cervix. Even though it struggled to close the torrent of cum that followed his shaft started to show on her tummy as each inch that was removed was filled by the rapidash’s cream. At least until her cervix finally started to close but even then it couldn’t stop all of it from leaving her body as Scout finally pulled out. A loud sounding ‘pop’ serving to stamp the moment where their bodies disconnected from each other and a deluge of cum flooded out of her now gaping body and letting her slump against the bench.

“Shit. You really did a number on me.” She panted as she turned around and looked at her disproportionate stomach. It was full of enough of her partner’s seed to look like she was more than a few month’s pregnant and she didn’t even need to check with her hands to feel the damage he’d done. Even with checking her lower-half the fact that her lips refused to meet back up told anyone who was able to look just how thoroughly she’d been stretched and bred. She let her head fall against the bench, staring up at the strong horse that was above her. He’d moved back enough to look down at her and seeing his concerned face she smiled up at him, placing an exhausted hand against his muzzle. 

“Thank you.” She told him and with it any worry he held for her was replaced with the knowledge that he’d gone above and beyond his desire to please her.  
It was a while before she was able to move, longer still until she was able to get off of the bench. She grabbed her clothes and using the bench as a boost, climbed onto his back. “Take me to bed, I don’t care what my parents say.” She told him and with it he made his way out of the stable and towards the house, stopping only to let her unlock the doors needed to get to her room where they both collapsed, tired and spent next to each other.

One of them gaping and bloated full of fire-type cream while the other was spent and exhausted from evolution and worrying about his human. They basked in each other’s embrace as exhaustion overtook them, their dynamic deepened by Scout’s evolution and both bearing some form of change from it. They would deal with Alexa’s parent’s yelling tomorrow about not letting him stay in the house, for now their embrace below bedsheets served to sate their tired bodies and hold their bodies together.

The end or something.


End file.
